The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile computing, and more particularly to an intelligent telecommunication messaging system.
Computing devices provide a user with access to communication capabilities even as the user moves about to various locations. Advances in electronic technology allow for near instantaneous communication between persons, regardless of distance. Messaging communication includes the act of composing and sending electronic messages between two or more computing devices. Messaging is often used between private mobile phone users (a computing device), as a substitute for voice calls.